


Zombiestuck

by Hetalian35



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Friends to Lovers, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian35/pseuds/Hetalian35
Summary: Two bros chillin in the apocalypse, 5 feet apart cause they're not gay. Or are they?





	Zombiestuck

**Author's Note:**

> That's a dumb summary I'm sorry

You were running, your chest burning, your lungs about to shrivel up and die. You kept running anyways, anything to survive. They were chasing you mercilessly and they weren't stopping anytime soon. They were hungry, as were you. They were angry. As were you. 

That's when you saw him. He was around 40 feet away from you and had his back turned. He hadn't noticed them or you as you swerved between trees and fallen trunks. You grabbed him by his tattered black hoodie and yelled: "RUN!!"

 

You awoke in a cold sweat.

"Another nightmare..." You expected this much, it was kind of routine at this point but that particular flashback was kind of reoccurring. It was the day you met your partner in crime, Karkat Vantas.

He's been an invaluable asset to both of your guy's survival in this world. He can light fires, hunt animals, grow crops and is decent at teaching you some useful shit. He's also a great storyteller, at least when he's not yelling. He tells you what life was like on his planet and their culture, oh did you mention he was an alien? 

Yeah, his species tried to take over the earth but it turns out some of their live meat storage was infected with a zombie-like virus that the "trolls", as they're called, are immune to. Humans, however, not so lucky. It infected most of the population and the few survivors aren't really that trusting of the trolls after what happened but you don't think that they're all that bad. 

Anyways, when Karkat talks about his planet and their culture you pretend to act all bored and apathetic about it but it’s actually not horrible entertainment. You'd never tell Karkat that though, gotta uphold your manly facade.

That's enough exposition corner, for now. Karkat comes up to you from the other side of the abandoned plane you've been hiding out in and asks you "What's wrong nookstain? Another nightmare?"

"Yeah" You reply, as monotonous as if you guys were discussing the weather.

"You want to feelings chat about it or do you want to come eat your soup first?"

"Oh hell yeah, you know soup's my fucking jam"

"Well come get it before it gets cooler than you think you are" 

"Ouch, I hope it's as hot as that burn you just made" 

"Just get your ass out of bed and in the nutrition block"

'Cot' would probably be a better word for that and the "nutrition block" is just the old cockpit. Hehe, cock.

You pull the sweat-stained sheet off you and hop out of your cot to go use the bathroom (it's just a piss storage tank in the planes old bathroom. Well, you never know if we'll ever be that desperate to get water) before going to the "kitchen" to get your morning fix. 

Karkat sits at the scratched-up wooden table waiting for you. He's already finished his soup and seems to have something on his mind

"What's wrong Kit-Kat?" You ask him, masking the slight worry in your voice

"Perceptive as always Strider" After sitting down with your soup, you look at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue "I just feel...odd. Like things are going too well. I'm expecting something horrible to happen any second" 

"Like what?" You ask, understanding what he's feeling. You feel it too.

"Like... I don't know. Like, this is becoming too normal and I'm scared of it changing for the worse"

"I definitely get that... But it's not normal when you think about it. We won't get to experience finishing high school, having a first relationship, first date, any of that normal shit, and we probably never will"

"You don't know that. We could find other survivors and maybe start relationships. You never know"

"Maybe we'll never find any other survivors..."

"Well, if that is the case, then at least we have each other, Dave" He wraps his arm around you and tries to give you a reassurance hug despite his small stature compared to yours.

"Thanks, Karkat," You say that kind of quietly. Definitely not because you're embarrassed though, Striders don't experience embarrassment.

"No problem, nerd" You both stayed in that position for at least ten minutes before pulling away. You internally longed for it to continue. For his warmth to stay with you forever. Wait why did you just think that. That's gay. Although you might not min-

"Hello? Planet to Dave?" His words cut off that thought before it got too out of hand. 

"Yes? Sorry I got lost in thought for a minute there" Your face blushed slightly but you will deny it to your grave. 

"Alright," Karkat says skeptically with a shit-eating grin on his face. Yeah he definitely noticed your face's pigment shift. 

Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully continue this, I originally wrote it last year and haven't touched it since now so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
